paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: Alchemy- Pilot
Episode 1 of Paw Patrol: Alchemy Season 1. The dark clouds part to reveal a massive coastal city, lit up both by the full moon and by its own vibrant night lights. The metropolis is stretched over a massive section of terrain, buildings engulfing the rolling hills to the west of it, while concrete-rebar pillars allow it to sprawl out into the bay, its colossal harbor just barely reaching out into the ocean. This is Intrepid city, home to multiple corporation headquarters, advanced technology institutions and inhabited by roughly 560,000 people- and climbing. While most of the city is brightened by its the bustle of night life, there are districts closer to its outskirts that are dead and quiet, where all the residents are asleep, or production facilities lie in disrepair. In one of these outer districts, dark clouds move to block out the moonlight, as the sound shattering glass marks the exit of four masked men from a bank. A black SUV swerves around the corner as the team of miscreants throws open the back doors and tumbles inside with a few bags of cash. The second the doors slam shut, the SUV speeds off down the street. "That seemed easy enough," says a younger man, probably in his early twenties. "Aye," replies an older one, Scottish by his accent, "They say gettin' the money be the easy part. Gettin' out of the city with it be the only problem..." "Come on, Howard," says a big, gruff sounding man, older than the first crook, but not quite as old as the Scotsman. "Don't start scaring the kid with your 'ghost stories'." They pause and brace themselves as the car skids around an alley corner. "If they're ghost stories, then how do ya explain all the fellows in irons? Someones puttin'em there, and it ain't the boys in blue!" "Are you saying this city is haunted? Hahaha, I think you might be getting a little too old for this," speaks the young man again. "Aye, lad... haunted by a being of pure lightning and darkness... The Chazer they call it..." Another pause, as they bounce through a back street behind a large apartment complex. "You don't really believe that, do you? Have you actually seen this 'being of pure lightning and darkness'?" asks the gruff one, evidently the leader. "Well... no..." "Right... because it's a stupid, silly story invented by the cops to scare people like us. Look, I've heard the stories too; they say he always gets you before you reach the city limits..." He motions to the windshield. In the rapidly closing distance, a gas station and a warehouse or two mark the edge of Intrepid's southern entrance. A few hundred yards beyond that is the city limits. "Well there they are!" he continues, "What does your "ghost" say to that?" Before Howard can respond, a low rumbling noise is heard by all. It grows louder until it suddenly bursts into the unmistakable roar of a souped-up motorcycle. The criminals look out the rear windows and see the streets behind them are covered in a pitch black fog, with small flecks of blue electricity darting here and there, as if the entire road had been covered in a massive storm cloud. At the head of this cloud is a figure on a motorcycle... both the rider and its mount are colored predominantly black, with glowing blue patches scattered in parallelogram patterns... both emit the same small flecks of blue electricity as the cloud... both are constructs forged of pure lightning and darkness... "I'd venture to say he heard ya..." says Howard, breaking the terrifying silence. "Go..." says the leader, completely stunned that the Chazer actually exists. He turns to the driver and points to the road ahead, "Go, GO, GO!" he yells, now terrified. The driver puts pedal to the metal, no longer caring for the stealth of silence. Despite pushing the speedometer into the red zone, it is evident the SUV is no match for the Chazer's motorcycle. "Get ready!" shouts the leader, "As soon as he's in range..." he pulls out twin pistols from the holsters attached to his belt, "Let 'em have it." They don't have to wait long. Flinging open the back doors, they release a hail of bullet fire from their glocks. The Chazer swerves back and forth avoiding the bullet fire, while the black fog continues to bellow from the exhaust pipes of his cycle. A few bullets hit him here and there, but they merely bounce off his polymer armor. As he gets closer, the crooks in the truck get a better look at him; He and his bike are covered in shiny black material, with glowing blue parallelograms at regular intervals. On his head is a hood with a short, tattered cape, that sports the same colors and patterns as the rest of his outfit. His face is also completely covered, with a triangular visor over his eyes. Over the rattle of gunfire and rumble of engines one of the crooks shouts, "Aim for the wheels!" There are a few sparks on the pavement as bullets come within inches of hitting the motorcycle's tires. Then, the Chazer suddenly breaks off into an alley, seeming to give up. "Well," says the leader, "Looks like we'll be going down in history as the first people to ever escape the Chazer... Drinks are on me!" Everyone in the truck throws up a hearty cheer... which is interrupted by another roar from the Chazer's cycle, this time somewhere in front of them. Almost as fast as lightning itself, he zooms across the road in front of them, covering the street in dread-mist. The SUV loses all power, and slows to a halt, while shattering glass and a panicked scream mark the disappearance of the driver. The four remaining criminals remain silent and fearful, guns drawn and ready... all is silent as the terrifying seconds go by... no sound of an engine, no footsteps, nothing... none of them dare to breath.. suddenly, there is a thump on the roof. Once again the rattle of gunfire takes over the night, as the roof is riddled with holes... then, another scream of terror, as the young man is seized by a whipcord, and dragged through the back doors into the storm-fog, which has now surrounded the entire vehicle. "Close the doors!" yells the leader. As Howard and the silent one sprint forward to do so, the Chazer crashes in through the weakened roof. The leader aims his pistol for a headshot, but a quick roundhouse kick deprives him of his weapon. The three thieves attempt to dog pile him, but the Chazer's suit suddenly surges with electricity, briefly stunning his assailants. He throws them off, then grabs the leader by the collar of his jacket and sends him crashing through the back doors. The man struggles to his feet and looks back at the SUV. Inside, Howard rushes in for a body slam, but the Chazer simply sidesteps, grabs the back of Howard's head and slams his face into the wall of the vehicle. The other crook trips the vigilante, but the Chazer does a hand stand, slips back onto his feet, and delivers an electrified punch to his gullet. With both of the goons beat senseless, the Chazer turns back to the street; the leader is nowhere in sight. He calmly exits the SUV, and gets back on his bike. He stops suddenly, and directs his visored gaze towards a large green recycling dumpster. Written on the side are the words, "Eco- Tech" with a motto below in subscript, "For a cleaner tomorrow", both written in green and blue lettering. Pictured next to the words is a smiling gray mix-breed, dressed in a sharp looking business suit, with a verdant tie. In the background, behind both the picture and the words, is the company's logo: A silver wheel with a gear in the middle, representing the Wheels of Progress, bordered by the classic green recycling emblem. The Chazer turns back to the road and starts the engines of his motorcycle, before zooming away down the street. Behind the dumpster, the robber's leader breathes a sigh of relief. He gets up, walks down the alley, and turns the corner. He stops and his face goes pale. He turns to run, but but falls to the ground as electric energy courses through his veins. He falls to the ground unconscious, revealing Chazer standing behind him, holding a futuristic sawed-off shotgun-taser. Pressing a button on his forearm, his bike swerves around a corner and stops next to him. As get on, he places his weapon on his thigh, where it seems to morph into his polymer seamlessly. As he prepares to drive away, there is a ringing from his belt. He reaches behind his cape and pulls out an iPhone. On the screen is a picture of a female husky wearing a red and teal beanie on her head, with the name, "Everest" above. The Chazer taps the side of his hood, and his mask retracts, revealing a male dalmatian with blue eyes. "Everest," he says, answering the call. "Marshall..." comes the reply from the other end, "Just thought I'd remind you, the expo starts in twenty minutes... You said you'd pick me up..." Marshall frantically looks down at his forearm, which, in addition to a multitude of buttons, also displays a watch. "Yeah, I'm on my way." The blare of sirens suddenly becomes audible. "Are those sirens? Is everything ok?" Everest asks in a concerned tone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Y'know, my part of town. See you in five, ok?" "I'll be waiting. Love you." "Love you too." Marshall hangs up and taps his chest. His polymer suit, including his cape, retracts itself, leaving him wearing an indigo hoodie and riding a gray motorcycle. He revs the engine and speeds off the scene, just as police surround the unconscious criminals. Meanwhile'', closer to the interior of Intrepid...'' Everest is pacing a sidewalk next to the street. "It's dangerous for little ladies to be out by themselves at this time of night..." Everest turns, and sees a large Husky and two german shepherds walking up behind her. They are in matching uniforms: black jackets with a yellow stripes down the sleeves, yellow sweatshirts underneath, and black pants, also with a yellow stripe down the outside of each leg. The husky is the oldest of the trio, towering above the two german shepherds, who look to be twins. The husky continues talking, "You never know what kind of people you might run into..." "We have the police to handle that," replies Everest, not showing fear of any kind, "And I also hear The Chazer has the tendency of appearing out of nowhere..." The two german shepherds freeze, a slightly nervous look on their identical faces. The husky, however, snarls. There is silence for a few seconds before he smiles and laughs. "Hahaha, my apologies if we came across as those type of people, madam. We're simply concerned citizens wanting to look out for your safety." He shrugs, "For a price, of course..." "And if I refuse this 'kind and generous' offer?" asks Everest. The husky bares his teeth as he smacks his fists together. "The your going to wish you hadn't..." "Is there a problem here?" asks Marshall, as he walks out from around a corner. Everest smiles and turns back to the trio, "No, I'm sure these gentlemen were just leaving..." The husky rolls his eyes before turning his angry gaze onto the dalmatian. "The boyfriend, I presume?" He suddenly reaches out and grabs Everest, flinging her into the arms of his goons. He turns back to Marshall. "Unless you want my boys to rough up your girl, we'll be taking both of your wallets." Marshall smirks, chuckles, and shakes his hooded head. He peers around the Husky's massive form and meets eyes with Everest. "This'll only take a second," he says, before raising his fists and taking a fighting stance. The husky smiles, growls and rushes straight forward, his right hand prepped to deliver a devastating haymaker. Marshall ducks and dodges, throwing the thug off balance. Hearing footsteps behind him, he whirls around and grabs the incoming fist of one of the twins. Sliding his grip to grab the shepherd's wrist, Marshall bends it suddenly, producing a loud pop. The twin retracts his paw and yells in pain before being silenced by an uppercut from Marshall. The other shepherd growls, obviously eager to avenge his brother, but holds onto Everest, acknowledging her use as leverage. However, the husky girl elbows him sharply in the gut, and as the goon cringes in pain, Everest holds his head with her hands, and knees him in the face, knocking him out. Both the Dalmatian and his girlfriend turn to face the furious Husky. "Nobody roughs up my boys..." he snarls, before reaching into his jacket. He pulls out a nunchuck, and begins whirling it around. Marshall frowns. He knew he could take down the husky without even trying... trouble was, Everest is highly intelligent. She worked as hard to safeguard Intrepid as a journalist as Marshall did as the Chazer... and he didn't want her finding that out. So, he opened his eyes wide, feigning fear. "Time to go!", he shouts, grabbing Everest by the arm, and rushing off with her down the alley. The rage-blinded husky follows, no longer intent on simply robbing them blind. He chases the couple in a circle; down the alley, around the corner, and back to Marshall's bike. As he sprints around the corner, nearly out of breath, he hears the rumble of a motorcycle engine as Marshall and Everest zoom off into the distance. "THIS AIN'T OVER!" He shouts angrily, before growling and going back to check on the german shepherd twins. ... "You should have waited inside," Marshall said to Everest, eyes fixed on the road. "I can handle myself!" Everest protested. "Thats what I'm worried about. You're headstrong and determined, and thats what I like about you. I have no doubts you could've taken out all three of them, if that husky didn't have a weapon. But he did have a weapon. A weapon that could put you in the hospital, and he looked angry enough to do that. If you had been by yourself back there, would you have run like we just did?" Everest sighed, before glumly replying, "No..." "Exactly. You already get yourself into enough trouble in your job. I love you, Everest. But you can't go getting yourself into trouble simply because it's the right thing to do..." "Look who's talking..." He added mentally. As the couple came closer to the heart of Intrepid, the streets were more lit up and bustling. In the very center of the city stood a massive skyscraper, towering a full 90 stories above the ground. On it's side, it bore the Eco-Tech logo; A silver wheel with a gear in the middle, bordered by three green arrows, each pointing to the end of the last. The foot of the building was crowded with people, most of which were press accompanied by camera men. To the left of the large glass doors that marked the skyscraper's entrance was a wide, metal platform, raised up enough off the ground that everyone could see it. A woman with brown skin and hair was already on the stage, trying to set up a microphone, as a small chicken ran circles around her high heeled shoes. Marshall parked the cycle and he and Everest walked up to the massive throng of people. "I can't understand why people like him..." grumbled the dalmatian. "He's greedy and corrupt, just like they all are..." "Rocky's different," retorted the husky. "We'll see..." mumbled Marshall as the glass doors flung open. A grey mix-breed briskly walked out of them. His orange eyes darted to and fro in the crowd, taking in every face. He opened his mouth and smiled, his teeth gleaming from the floodlights aiming down on the stage. Meanwhile, the lady on the stage finally got the microphone working. “Ladies and gentlemen,” she announced proudly, “Please, welcome the mayor of Intrepid City and CEO of Ecology Technologies, Rocky!” The mix-breed walked up onto the platform amidst clapping and cheering. “Thank you, Mrs. Goodway,” he said to his assistant, as she exited the stage, her chicken still following her. He then turned back to the audience, and the applause died down. “As you all know,” he began, “Intrepid has experienced a terrible growth in crime in the last three years. As both the mayor of this city, and CEO of this company, I believe it is my responsibility to use every available resource at my disposal to make this city safer. And so, without further ado…” He presses a button on his watch, and a small winch off stage whisks away the tarp, revealing two high-tech armored battle suits. They are both green and covered with multiple plates of titanium. Embedded in the chest is a shining blue power core, covered by Opaquis, a transparent, yet resilient, mineral supplied by Karazen Mining, a European mining corporation. Marshall frowned. Though he helped the city, he did so as a vigilante, and the police therefore considered him a criminal. With these suits, his days as The Chazer might become numbered… After letting the press snap some pictures, Rocky continues, “The suits are completely bulletproof and highly resistant to explosions. Micro-rockets will allow flight and hydraulic systems will allow the users to lift up to four tons, and hold that weight for about five minutes. They are armed with blasters that will fire a bolt of electricity that has much the same effect as a Taser. The suits are also equipped with a SCUBA mode for underwater rescues.” A Great Dane reporter, and accompanying cameraman, pushed their way towards the stage. “And who will be piloting these suits?” the reporter asked. “Excellent question, Mr. Nyheder,” replied the CEO, “Please allow me to introduce to you Zach Ryder and Skye, US military officers who have kindly volunteered to assist the police force in protecting this city.” The glass doors of Eco-Tower once again swung open, as a boy with spiky black hair and a female cockapoo walked out, both wearing camo uniforms. The boy saluted the audience, while his companion was smiling widely, and waving her paw almost as fast as her tail. “''Military… just great,”'' ''thought Marshall. He looked over to Everest, who was busy taking notes on her Iphone. Then he looked around at the crowd. Something didn’t feel right, and it wasn’t just the new suits… “Thank you everyone who could be here,” Zach spoke into the microphone, “It will be an honor to serve alongside your police force to make this city safe. It is my hope that our success here will lead to a mass production and deployment of Guardsmen all over the world.” Marshall wasn’t paying any attention however, as he continued to look around, that not-right feeling even stronger now. Then, he saw it; Due to the large amount of light present, the glass on Eco-Tower was highly reflective. It was barely noticeable, but perched on the roof of a building across the street was a figure holding a long object that emitted an ominous red glow. Everest looked at her boyfriend, and saw him staring into space with furrowed eyebrows. “Marshall? Is something wrong?” she asked. “The roof…” he replied aloofly. Suddenly, he turned, pointed, and shouted, “THERES SOMEONE ON THE ROOF!!” Almost reflexively, Zach tackled Rocky, just as red bolt of energy struck where the mayor’s head had been. “Rarf! Armor up!” Skye shouted. Instantly, pieces of the smaller Guardsmen suit began to disconnect, fly over to her, and reassemble themselves around her body. In no time flat, she was fully armored and took off into the air, dodging another red-colored blast from the sniper. “Arf! Taser cannon!” The armor on her left arm reconfigured itself into a large cannon. She took aim and fired back at the sniper with a blue bolt of electricity. As he dodged it, Skye used the zoom in feature on her visor to get a better look at him. The assailant was a canine, wearing gray pants and a gray hoodie, with small plates of silver armor here and there. A featureless silver mask concealed his face and a red visor hid his eyes. In his gloved paws, he held what looked to be a cross between a plasma rail gun and a sniper rifle. Skye snapped a picture of him, then quickly got out of the way as he returned fire. Down below, people were either scrambling to get to their vehicles or, in the case of a few reporters, trying to get a better view of the fight going on above. Everest was trying to video it with her phone, while Marshall insisted they leave. “I have to get this story!” she protested. “But it’s dangerous!” Marshall replied. Meanwhile, the assassin looked down into the crowd, before activating the zoom in mode on his own goggles. He scanned the panicked throng of people, looking for the Dalmatian that had ruined his shot. “Found you,” he said menacingly, before simply leaping over the side of the building, and plummeting downward. Skye gasped, before rushing after him. It was her job to put an end to crime, but not by killing. At the last moment, however, the assailant flicked his wrist, firing a grapple into the building’s concrete wall, and using it to repel safely to the ground. Skye, on the other hand, was going much faster and had no cable with which to swing, forcing her to curve upwards in order to avoid hitting the ground. She did so successfully, but she was moving too fast to avoid crashing into Eco-Tower. Marshall and Everest looked back to see what the commotion was, and simultaneously spotted the sniper, who, despite his expressionless mask, seemed intent on revenge. “Go, GO, '''GO'!” shouted the Dalmatian, pulling Everest by the paw. Together, they made a mad dash for the parking lot. The canine criminal chuckled at them for believing they could outrun the range of his gun, before taking aim and pulling the trigger. A short scream of pure pain was heard as the bolt collided with a civilian who had run directly into the assassin’s line of fire. “Blasted civilians,” cursed the sniper, looking at the cool down meter on his weapon. “Hey you!” shouted Zach, barging into the criminal with his armor-plated jet-propelled shoulder. Marshall looked back at the man who had been hit. He was alive, but would certainly die if not helped soon. “What are you waiting for?!” yelled Everest. “That man needs help,” he replied. “'Stay here'. I won’t be long,” he finished, getting off the bike. “Marshall!” she yells again. “The Guardsmen have the situation well in hand,” Marshall says, bending down over the injured man. Elsewhere, the assassin escaped Zach via his wrist grapple. Zach flew up into the air to get a height advantage on his opponent, but was thrown off course by a plasma blast. Evading his pursuer, the sniper made it back to the parking lot using a combination of parkour and grappling hooks. By this time, Marshall had finished getting the injured man to safety, and was almost back to the motorcycle, when a blast from the assailant’s rifle caused a car to explode in front of him, tossing him backwards as well as putting a fire between him and Everest. Everest screamed his name, “Marshall!” “I’ll be fine, just go!” he replied, getting to his feet. He looked behind him and saw the assassin rapidly catching up. “GO!” Marshall yelled, “Go, and don’t turn back. I’ll call you as soon as I’m safe, promise!” He then broke into a mad sprint for the Eco-Tower parking garage, as Everest drove away with tears in her eyes. The Dalmatian hated to worry her so much, but he had to get somewhere he could change. Entering the 4-level parking garage, he disappeared into the massive array of vehicles. The mercenary chuckled as he strode up to the entrance. “You can flee, you can hide…” he removed a small silver cylinder from his belt,“Then again, I don’t have to find you…” he clicked a small button on this cylinder, and it began glowing red. He tossed it underneath a car before walking away. Seconds later, the cylinder detonated, exploding the car it was under and starting a chain reaction up the entire garage. Soon, it was a smoldering heap. “And if you missed?” came a deep voice from behind him. The silver-faced canine turned around to see another masked dog… this one in blue and black. Next to the Chazer stood Marshall, visibly shaken. “Get home,” said the vigilante to the Dalmatian, who ran off down the street. “The vigilante, I assume?” asked the assassin, glaring at Marshall as he escaped. “You a fan? Here, let me autograph that mask…” replied the Chazer, rushing forward and swiping at his faceless opponent. The merc was too quick, however, and dodged with ease, deliver a counter-blow to the Chazer’s stomach. The valiant vigilante recoiled, blocked another kick from his foe, and punched the assailant in the gut with an electrified fist. The assassin recoiled, flinging a throwing star in the Chazer’s shoulder. Suddenly, they both heard a buzzing sound, and looked up to see Zach Ryder returning to the battle. “Well, have fun,” replied the merc, firing his wrist grapple up to another building, and swinging away just as Ryder landed. “He’s getting away!” shouted Chazer. “'You' aren’t,” replied Zach, arming his Taser cannon. The Chazer whirled around as the Guardsman fired a shot. Fortunately, it was simply absorbed by his polymer. Seeing that his cannon was of no use, the human retracted it, opting instead for a hydraulics-powered punch, sending the Chazer flying into the street. The vigilante got up, growling, and holding his bloody shoulder and bruised belly. The Chazer grabbed something from his belt, and flung it onto the ground, producing a thick cloud of his nanite-smoke. When it cleared, he had vanished completely. Zach angrily pounded his fist into the wall as Skye landed behind him in her Guard suit. “They both got away,” he muttered through clenched teeth, “If you need me, I’ll be reviewing police reports. This vigilante fellow is going where he belongs…” “And what about the other one,” asked Skye, putting her armored hands on her hips, “The one who actually tried to do something bad?” “He’ll get what’s coming to him… they both will,” mumbled Zach, taking off into the air. Skye sighed and shook her head. She knew that her duty was to put criminals behind bars, but the Chazer honestly didn’t seem so bad: He never killed, was usually at the scene of the crime before it happened, and, from what she had heard, actually did more efficient work than the police. Suddenly, something on the wall caught her eye… Elsewhere, Marshall continued the long drive back to his apartment, holding his bloody shoulder, and coughing from the hit Ryder had dealt him. Stopping for a small break, he reached into his pocket and took out his Iphone. “S''mashed. Just great…” he thought. ''“Now Everest is reeaallly going to worry…” He put his phone back and grabbed the throwing star he had torn from his shoulder. He though he had seen it before, possibly on the news. He narrowed his eyes as he though about the faceless assassin. “He’ll surely try again…” He put the shuriken back and concentrated on the road ahead. And yet, he still felt he had forgotten something… Something which Skye now held in her paw, studying curiously as she sat in her quarters. It was a small disc, colored blue and black, just like the Chazer’s costume. Looking closer, she saw a small button on it, which she pressed. Immediately, the disc projected the image of a terrified Dalmatian running away. Skye played it again, getting a good look at the dog’s face. “Isn’t that…” she whispered to herself. Disc still in paw, she got up and went over to her suit, which was now in it’s recharge station. She opened a small panel, and connected it to a plug in her computer. After typing in a few verification passcodes, she accessed the suit’s cameras, and replayed that night’s events, specifically the part where someone in the crowd had spotted the assassin. She zoomed in on the Dalmatian’s face and then played the holographic disc again. The Cockapoo’s eyes narrowed as she saw the same dog on both recording... End of Episode 1 Episode 2: Mechanics